


Wolf of the Woods

by ShirosMissingBicep



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Across the Universe Secret Santa 2018, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Elves, M/M, Magic, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:32:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShirosMissingBicep/pseuds/ShirosMissingBicep
Summary: He always loves walking through Shiro’s forest in the deepest parts of winter.





	Wolf of the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this!!! It was really fun to write (:

The crows squawk excitedly as Keith walks through into the thick treeline behind his village. The snow crunches beneath his feet as he steps, seemingly, into an entirely different world. The forest is painted thick with snow, trees with few leaves, and bird tittering about throughout the oaks. Giant trees groan with the strong flow of wind, protesting against it. If Keith weren’t so familiar with the woodlands, he might be afraid that they’ll collapse in on him. 

 

He always loves walking through Shiro’s forest in the deepest parts of winter. 

 

The singsong of early morning birds makes for a wonderful atmosphere as Keith ventures farther. Despite his tracks from last week being covered, he knows this trek like no other, a pilgrimage to meet someone he’s grown so incredibly close to, someone he loves. Though, his village disagrees with his love, disagrees with who he chooses to spend his time with, he can’t bring himself to care when a particularly strong gust of wind billows through the trees.

 

“ _ Keith, _ ” Shiro says without voice. Keith hums softly to himself, feels a warmth surround him that isn’t like any fire heat he’s felt before. It’s like a bubble, air wisping through the cold and eliminating it entirely. “ _ I am so glad to see you. _ ”

 

“I will arrive soon. How are you?” He asks into the forest, and once, he felt embarrassed, talking to what most would sense as nothing more than birds and snow. No, he learned. No, this forest is buzzing with life. With one  _ particular  _ life that envelops him now.

 

“ _ I’m well. Did you bring it? _ ” Shiro asks, and Keith has to snicker at the tickle of excitement in Shiro’s presence. The warmth stirs as he continues to walk, moments of brisk cold seeping through for only moments before Shiro seals the gap.

 

“Maybe,” He teases. “What’s it matter to you,  _ Wolf of the Woods? _ ”

 

The warmth swirls around him fast for a moment, and Keith laughs audibly as he hears the steady splashing of the small stream. He will soon arrive, and Keith feels a jolt of eagerness flow through him. He’s missed Shiro so dearly these past few days, it’s so exhausting to be around people who dislike the one who feeds them and protects their village. Keith knows the truth, and Keith also knows that he would be exiled were the right people to catch wind of his choices of company.

 

“ _ I simply want to know more about your traditions… _ ” Shiro hums into his mind again, and Keith responds with a huffing laugh. The voicelessness had been something he had to get used to, Shiro’s near constant presence within his thoughts while exploring was new and, at one point, uninvited. He loves it, now, though. That pressure, knowing Shiro is  _ there _ is something that makes him feel incredibly safe and protected. “ _ If I am to keep you forever, I wish to know how to make you happy, and satisfied. _ ”

 

“‘Forever’... Is the sex tha-”

 

“ _Keith!_ _By the Five, that is not what I meant!_ ” The scandalized sensation that courses through Keith makes him snort in amusement. He can practically see Shiro’s face, his expression contorted into shock and disgust. “ _I like you for many more reasons, and it’s not as if I would only want you for such prima-_ ”

 

“Shiro,  _ Shiro _ , calm down. It was a just a joke, love,” Keith chuckles. “Calm yourself. I can feel your restlessness all the way over here.”

 

“ _ Yes, well, I’ve been alone for long enough, _ ” Shiro responds, and Keith can’t help the soft smirk at the pitiful edge Shiro takes on. Lonely, he thinks. Lonely, and longing. It brings a heat to his cheeks as he mutters a soft spell, forming a nearly transparent bridge over the stream of clear water, icy around the edges. Keith steps across with a breath of relief. No one in the village crosses the stream, and the freedom makes him shiver in delight. 

 

“ _ You’re on my turf now, which means no more crude jokes! _ ” Shiro teases, and Keith rolls his eyes. 

 

“For all the scary stories told about you, I’m pretty sure I’d get away with just about anything on ‘your turf’,” Keith scoffs, pulling his Eye of Vol from his satchel and holding it out in his palm. It glows bright for a single moment before the illusion of thick brush and forestry fades from view, opening up into a massive cave mouth. “Come greet me.”

 

The warmth around him swirls hard and dissipates. The cold of the air around him surges forth once more and makes him shiver as in bites at his skin. He should have covered his ears up a little more, and though Galran elves are fit for this sort of weather, Keith had always struggled to stay warm after experiencing the perfect comfort of Shiro’s magic. 

 

Heavy footsteps sound from the caves entrance as Keith tugs his cloak tighter around himself, shuddering in his thick clothes. It wasn’t long before Shiro came into view, or at least, his eyes did. The steady golden glow within pitch black making Keith’s heart stutter in his chest and smile rise to his face. Shiro’s footsteps were always quieter than expected, despite his wolven form being the size of his village’s largest horses. 

 

“Shiro!” He called, and raised a hand with a large grin, waving as Shiro finally stepped into the light and exited the cave’s mouth. Once, Keith would have been scared out of his mind, shaking in his boots and running back home to his mother. In fact, he had when they first met, though Shiro was simply curious. Now, though, the extreme presence was overwhelmingly comforting. 

 

Shiro stepped in close with what Keith could only describe as a chuff, his large jowls puffing out with the air, and the cloud of air leaving his snout. His fur was a pristine white with a soft spattering of black up his paws and tail, though one paw was merely a whishwash of shadowed smoke meeting his chest and blending into his body. A thick scar ran across his nose, and Keith reached out to place his hand flat against Shiro’s muzzle, smiling as Shiro lowered his head so that Keith could kiss the top. 

 

“Good morning,” Keith hummed, felt the low rumble of Shiro’s responding growl. Though it sounds menacing, there’s a fondness in the way Shiro bumps his forehead against Keith’s. “I see you’re fitting the part of the scary stories today, too.”

 

Shiro’s eyes meet Keith’s as he takes a step back with another chuff. With a sharp glow, he shifts into the form Keith can hold. White hair that is slicked back and neatly fit with an undercut, that scar shaping across his nose. Keith is always thankful that he is able to keep his clothes safe between forms, a thick shirt, cloak, and pants all neatly hanging on his broad body. Shiro steps close once again and Keith’s breath catches. 

 

Shiro is utterly beautiful. 

 

Their lips meet and Keith’s arms raise up to wrap around Shiro’s shoulders. It’s a slow slide, and Shiro’s warmth from before envelops them both, making Keith hum in satisfaction. His fingers draw through Shiro’s shorter hair, feels Shiro’s hands pressing against his back and sliding up to cradle the back of his head. Keith snickers against Shiro when he realizes he’s being gentle as to not mess up the fancy braid Keith had tied his hair into.

 

“Hm?” Shiro hums, and Keith drinks in the sound of Shiro’s voice. A warm timbre that makes Keith melt on the spot. “What’s so funny, my love?”

 

“Nothing, you’re just-... Too much,” Keith chuckles, pressing his forehead against Shiro’s for a moment before pulling back. “Shall we, then?”

 

Shiro hesitates for a split second. “You're absolutely sure that this is what you want?”

 

Keith smiled soft, tugging the full satchel higher on his shoulder with a nod. “Never have I wanted something more.”

 

And as Shiro turns, as Keith follows, they step into forever.  _ Their _ forever. It's real, and it's beautiful. The cave made up of glowing crystals and hidden thick with illusion and old tales from elderly men who see too much. There’s a strange freedom that comes with it, knowing that this is his home now, too. It has been for a while, but  _ now _ . Now it is really official. Now it’s something so much more. 

 

Keith would have once been afraid of stepping into an eternity, but an eternity with Shiro, he thinks, is an eternity well spent.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
